The Legend
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: Pan was once a normal girl but after one night she'll never be the same again. The rest of her life wasn't like any other life like before. She became a special girl because of what she could do. She'll become a whole different person ave she'll never have a normal life again. After that night she became a Legend.


**Author's Notes: Hey guys I'm really back ! And guess out it's a new story again. I hope you like this because it's awesome because I wrote it lol. Seriously I really hope you do like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai**

**Summary: Pan was once a normal girl but after one night she'll never be the same again. The rest of her life wasn't like any life like before. She was a special girl because of what she could do. She'll become a whole different person and she'll never have a normal life again.**

**Prologue **

It was a cold night around 11 p.m. Everyone in the neighborhood was inside their home except for some teens that had snuck out to party. Two males; both around 6'2, age 24, one has blonde hair and blues eyes and the other male has black hair and hazel eyes. They were in a car staring at a certain house. The black haired male spoke, "Can we start already?". "Mark we've been waiting for a week. A few minutes isn't going to kill you" said the blonde.

"No but we're wasting time which we could of use to kill," said Mark. "Look we got out of prison almost two months ago. We must be careful or we'll get caught and go back to prison with a longer sentence". Mark remain silent. "Adrian dude drop the fucking act." said Mark. Adrian let go of his serious face and started to laugh. "How did you know it was an act. I could of been serious" said Adrian.

"I know you since we were in diapers. You ain't fooling me" said Mark. "Alright let's go," said Adrian as he and his best friend got out of the car. As they got closer to the door Mark got on his knees and took out his lock picks and picked the lock. Once they got inside Mark looked at the photos hanging on the walls and let out a grin. Adrian notice his best friend grin and said, "So they got a daughter".

Mark grin got wider. "This is going to be one fun night for me". Mark has a fetish for killing little girls because they're vulnerable once their tied up and watch their parents being slaughter. Adrian went upstairs because the parents' bedroom is likely to be there. Mark check the first floor for by any chance the girl's room is there. And her room was at the end of the hall. He quietly open her door and hope it wouldn't make any noise.

He saw her on her bed sleeping soundly without her covers because of the heater in her room. So she was wearing a tank top and shorts. Seeing her in that state he imagines something bloody. But first thing first he had to tie her up. Mark got closer to her and just grab her in his arms. Before she could scream he clamp her mouth with his hand. While she was struggling he enters the kitchen and grab a chair and took it to the living room.

Mark pushed her onto the chair and got down to her level. "Stay here like a good little girl and I won't hurt you or your parents". He went back to the kitchen and open a door which led to the garage and found tape. Mark came back to the girl and saw her silently crying. He smirk because he knew she was scare. As he was tying her up. Adrian came back with her parents. "Alright on your knees," said Adrian. "Why are you doing this," cried the mother.

"Well we just love killing. We've been at it for years We love it because of the bleeding, the torturing, the screaming especially when the little girls scream" said Mark. "Please don't hurt my daughter," cried the father. Adrian turn to Mark, "Should we hurt her or not" said Adrian. Mark has his hand close to his lips like he was actually thinking. "Nah I say we kill them all" said a grinning Mark. Pan cried at his statement but all you could hear is her muffle cry.

Both parents heads were down and cried. "Pan honey please close your eyes," said the mother. "If your daughter looks away even for a second he'll cut her in pieces and makes sure he eats her up and you wouldn't want that to happen now do you" said Adrian. They remain silent as the knife was at their throat. Pan stared at her parents in fear. _"This can't be happening. It's just a horrible nightmare. I need to wake up." _she thought. As Pan was lost in her thoughts Adrian and Mark had slit her parents' throat. Pan snap out of her thoughts when she heard a thump.

She now stared at her now dead parents. She then stared at her two captors in anger. As she was staring at them Adrian and Mark were licking the blood out of their fingers. "Aw look she's mad at us for killing her parents. Don't worry there's more where that came because we're not done yet" said Adrian.

Pan was now breathing heavily and kept staring at them. Before Mark could turn around to the corpse something about Pan caught his attention. "Hey Adrian wasn't her eyes black," said Mark noticing her eyes are a bright yet kinda dark golden eyes. Mark got closer to her to examine her. Before he could get closer she jerk herself towards him. Adrian step forward to her and rip the tape off her mouth. "Hey anymore struggling from you and-" he couldn't finish his sentence because he was in shock.

All you hear is heavy breathing and you could see her canine teeth. They're very sharp and noticeable. Mark and Adrian back away in fear and trip over the dead bodies. **"My Turn"**.

In just one hour the police flooded the neighborhood. Most of the neighbors were outside wanting to know what was going on. "Alright so what do we have here" asked the sheriff. "A neighbor couldn't sleep due to the screaming and a howl. And when we came to check it out and we got four dead and a little girl is still alive" said an officer. They got inside and check out the crime scene. "About a hour and a half ago two criminals broke into their home and took the family hostage. Now their seven year old daughter was taped to the chair facing her parents."

"How did she manage to survive" asked the sheriff. "Well sir when we got here the girl was cover in blood and her appearance was different. She look like an animal going on a rampage. Right when we got in the house she was about to attack us but she then collapse. She's at the hospital right now and she hasn't woken up yet". "Ok Dave I want you to go to the hospital and stay with her until she wakes up. Be careful around her ok. Report to me once you're done". "Yes sir" said Dave. Dave went to his police car and drove to the hospital.

By the time he got there there hasn't been any reporters at least not yet. He went inside and ask for the girl's room and went to live her room. When he found her room he went inside and sat down next to her. She was all clean up and still asleep. He stayed with her for about three hours and outside the hospital was surrounded by news reporters. He looked out the window and turn back to the girl but this time she was finally waking up but in cold sweat.

Dave took his sit next to her bed and said, "Hey sweetie how do you feel?". She remained silent. "What's your name?". "Pan" she said quietly. "Pan do you know why you're here". Pan nodded then she shook her head. "I don't know" she said. "What do you remember" he asked. Pan took a deep breath and said, "I remember mommy and daddy were on the floor and then I blank out but I also remember lots of screaming". "Do you know who was screaming". She thought for awhile and said, "It was the two bad guys".

"Why were they screaming Pan" he finally asked. "I hurt them...real bad" she said. "Pan what did you do. When we went inside your house you were chasing after us. You were on fours and growling like an animal but then you collapse and you were cover in blood".

"I ate most of them" she said with a psychotic look.

He saw her eyes change for a moment. First it was black and he was certain he saw golden eyes but just let it go like it was nothing but he's imagination. "Alright Pan thanks for answering the question. I'll be back I'm gonna make a phone call" said Dave. He went to the waiting room and call the sheriff. Unknown to him as he was making a phone call. Someone else went to her room and left the room with her over a man's back.

After Dave report to the sheriff he went back to Pan's room. When he got there Pan was gone. Dave fumble through his pockets searching for his phone. "Uh Sir Pan is gone...I mean she's gone gone She's not in her room...I was only gone for a few minutes but I'll find her she couldn't of gone far" then he hung up.

Dave walk to the lobby and ask to see the security cameras. "We can't not now. The cameras are down". "When did it stop working" asked Dave. She answer, "A few minutes ago". Dave curse under his breath. He ran outside to his car and call for all units to find Pan.

Too bad Pan was in a white van fill with people that work with the government and she had a bag over her head.


End file.
